OLS Truth or Dare
by FireflyDragon
Summary: The crew of the OLS goes out to compete in the next Space Race with their sponsor but end up running out of fuel before they arrive. Will they survive being with each other until the ship arrives?


(No, I do not own Outlaw Star or any of its characters. The only thing I DO own is the character Ikaru© In this fic I decided to try something new by adding my friend's character, Mara, so just tell me what you think of her being in it. Anyways, please read and review! Thanks ^_^)

The quiet tapping of someone's finger on glass can be heard throughout the cockpit of the OLS. Constantly clicking…..clicking away…… "Gah! I can't take it anymore! Mara, stop the clicking!!!" A slightly insane Gene shouts out jumping up and down like a lunatic. 

"Jeeze, Gene…do you have to be so loud about everything?" Jim sits up quietly in his chair and turns back towards the others.

Suzuka just happens to chime in at just the right time. "He's right, Gene. If you weren't such a loudmouth we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What do you mean? I didn't get us in this mess!" Yes…he STILL has that weird glimmer of insanity in his eyes.

"Well I recall a certain _someone _yelling at the spaceport officials about overpriced fuel…hmm…I wonder who _that _was…" Ikaru's voice fills the room as well as he walks past Gene, sipping on some tea.

"Haha! Gotcha there Gene!" Mara smiles happily and gives Ikaru a high-five victoriously. "Nice one Ikaru, you proved him wrong!"

"Thanks…" He sits down on the side of Mara's now empty chair and continues sipping at his tea.

Fred walks in from the other room and stands there leaning against Gene's chair. "Well Gene, the refuel ship won't arrive for a long while and we don't even have fuel vapors to run on."

Melfina steps into the room as well after getting out of her censored pod of liquid and grabbing a quick snack from the other room. "I say we should play a game while we wait!" She smiles innocently at the others. 

"Aw c'mon Mel. We're not going to play a _game_…" Gene slumps down into his pilot's throne more out of boredom.

"Wait…I know a game we can play!" Fred grins a little evilly. "…the name of the game…is Truth or Dare!"

Jim instantly jumps out of his seat, for some reason the biggest seat in the cockpit of that ship, and grins from ear to ear. "Yeah! C'mon Gene! It'll be fun!"

"I too find the idea amusing, Gene." Once again chiming in at just the right time, Suzuka stands up and heads to the door. "But we should do it in a bigger room."

"Heh…count me in!" Ikaru laughs a little, finally finishing his cup of tea. 

(Side Note: If you want long lasting tea with a great taste, buy Suzuka Enterprises Home Made Tea! For that cup of tea that just won't end!)

"Yeah! This could get good!" Mara's trademark evil grin graces her face briefly before she too stands up and walks towards the door with Ikaru. 

Fred and Jim both get up as well and drag Gene with them out the door. "Looks like you've got no choice Gene!"

Melfina, happy with the fact that everyone liked her idea, follows the group led by Fred and Jim. Shortly after, they all arrive in the cargo area.

"Why are we in _this _room?!" 

"Shut up Gene! It's the biggest room on the ship, it's just better that way!"

"Well _sorry_, Jim…"

"Shall we get started everyone?" Fred smiles as he sits down on a cargo box, watching everyone do the same.

Suzuka looks up at Fred and nods in agreement for the whole group.

"Alright then, who goes first?"

"I'll go first!" Jim grins and rubs his hands together.

"Then go right ahead. After you we'll continue with the person who was asked."

"Ok…Suzuka…Truth or Dare?"

She looks towards him with a curious look on her face. "I have no fears of this game so I choose Dare."

"Oh, brave are we? Heh…alright. I dare you to give Gene the biggest smooch that either of you have ever had in your lives!"

"Ahahahaha!" Ikaru falls over from his cargo crate laughing at this hideous event that was about to take place. 

Suzuka's face changed from its usual serious expression to that of extreme shock. "W-what?! You've got to be joking!"

"Nope, and now you've gotta do it." The grin on Jim's face was almost plastered on now.

"Whoa! Don't I get a say in this?!" Gene's eyes widen with shock as well.

"Nope, sorry Gene…all's fair in love, war, and Truth or Dare!" Ikaru sits back up on his seat next to the still laughing Mara.

"Jim, you're going down for this…" Gene mumbles a little under his breath.

Without anymore babble and hesitation, Suzuka gets up and walks to Gene. "_ONLY_ a kiss, Gene…if you try anything else you're a dead man!" With that said she grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulls him up to her, and indefinitely indulges him into the deepest and longest kiss that either of them could've ever had in their existence. 

"Haha! Look at that!" Ikaru is nearly in tears now from laughing so hard, Mara not too far behind him.

Melfina watches and can't help but feel jealous of Suzuka but she just keeps it to herself and forces out a giggle. "Oh my…"

Fred watches on as sort of the referee, just in case someone went too far…then realizes that this was quite fun. So instead he retires his referee status, grins, and watches some more.

Breathing heavily now, Suzuka pulls away and sits back down in her spot.

Gene sits there still in shock…

  
"Alright, Jim…your Dare has been fulfilled. Now it's my turn." She looks across the circle and looks at the two C'tarl-C'tarl. "Ikaru…Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, joy…it's my turn." He looks right back at her then smirks and responds. "I chose Dare as well."

Gene…_still_ in shock…

Suzuka then shows a true evil glimmer in her eyes for the first time. "As you can see with what I just went through…being afraid might just save you from something horrid. But since I'm going to be nice I won't make it too hard on you…I'm still saving that one for Jim. Well…your Dare is to get into one of these boxes with Mara and make the loudest sexual noises you possibly can."

"I don't think that's hard at all…as a matter of fact, I welcome it!" Mara continues to look innocent…innocent as the devil…

Ikaru nods and hops down from his large cargo crate and goes inside it with Mara. "Well, close it up."

Melfina, being the only one next to them, moves over and closes it up. "All set you guys!"

Fred looks over to Suzuka for a moment. "Suzuka, dear…is there a _reason_ you told them to do something that they would've done on their own?"

"No reason…just wanted to hear what the C'tarl-C'tarl sounded like when doing _that_…" She watches the box intensively.

Ikaru and Mara both shout from within the box in unison. "Suzuka's a closet pervert!!!"

The entire group breaks down laughing at this comment except for Suzuka.

"Hey! Shut up and stick to your Dare!" Suzuka jumps on top of the box and starts to whack at it with her boken. "I wanna hear noises in there!"

Everyone still remains laughing on how Suzuka had just made herself look worse. "God, Suzuka, you're killing us!"

All she did was glare at them and it soon got quiet…except for one thing…

From the box you could hear a quiet moaning mixed with several purrs. The box shook once making Suzuka fall off but the noises continued.

"Man…they're good at making this seem real…" Gene, who finally got over being shocked, just stares at the crate.

Melfina sat and wondered what Mara and Ikaru were doing to make such noises.

About 30 minutes later…the noises ended with a high-pitched scream that seemed to have come from someone who had been through extreme amounts of pleasure. Then slowly the noises faded away with heavy breathing.

Everyone outside the box had already made popcorn and were sitting there listening to the whole thing.

Slowly, Ikaru and Mara open the side of the crate and come out, both looking as if they really did it.

(Well that's all I have for the first chapter! I'll post a bunch more of the happy-fun-time OLS Crew as soon as I can! Also tell me whether you prefer the Aisha and Ikaru couple or if you like Mara, my friend's character, to be with him.)


End file.
